Adventures through Hoenn
by ThatLittleBitOfPokemon1380
Summary: Myself and Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by make up 2 OC's and they travel the Hoenn region with Ash! Alongside a few legendaries of course.
1. The Intro

**HEYO! This is TLBOP with a story! This time I am joined by my trusty friend AGVT and my school mate Flaming Chipmunk. We have all made OC's and they are going to travel, or re-travel, the Johto region alongside Ash and a few legendaries. I will probably, at some point, do a competition. The prize, if my fellow authors agree, will be one of the winners OC's being submitted into our story. I will now hand you over to AGVT and Flaming Chipmunk.**

**Flaming Chipmunk here. As TLBOP has already stated, we all have OC's and they're going on an adventure.**

… **I really don't know what else to say, really.**

**Actually, based on what TLBOP has said, I think his competition idea is great. After a while of planning, this story will be the best. Then I can take over the world! err...a bit carried away there… :) .**

**AGVT Here! I liked the idea of the competition. Also TLBOP, Flaming Chipmunk, and myself will need to choose Pokemon we're gonna have on us. I've seen the johto region, but not as a Trainer just on vacation with my pokemon, If TLBOP and Chipmunk agree we'll share where our OC's are from in the world of Pokémon!**

**TLBOP: My person has conquered 3 regions and his starter was a Riolu, who is now a Lucario….. He also has an Absol, an Espeon and a Mew…..**

**AGVT: I am from Hoenn with a Shiny Scizor that was my starter, with an Absol, Gardevoir who is attached to me in a friendly way, and Rayquaza.**

**TLBOP: Not **_**too **_**friendly I hope ;)**

**AGVT: Oh I also forgot, my OC is the oldest of Norman and Caroline, May and Max maples parents.**

**TLBOP: I know who they are….**

**AGVT: Oh I also went through the Hoenn league and made it to the finals Using only Scizor.**

**TLBOP: So did my OC….He also won it. It was the only league he won for a while. He didn't win the Sinnoh OR Kalos league. He wants better results in this one.**

**AGVT: Have fun getting through me in the Silver League.**

**TLBOP: Likewise. My Lucario can be rather….persistent and Mew is just unpredictable. There is also the fact that you will have to go through my OC himself as he will be a full Mew by then.**

**AGVT: My Rayquaza is powerful in his own league, He's persistent enough to go down when his opponent goes down.**

**TLBOP: Mew makes Rayquaza seem weak :P**

**AGVT: Don't mock Rayquaza… It'll be your downfall…**

**TLBOP: Toooooo late….**

**AGVT: For our battle, It's gonna be a Double Battle.**

**TLBOP: I'll talk to Charles about it.**

**AGVT: I already have…**

**TLBOP: Ok. BTW my OC and your OC are good friends. When we split up you go with me and Chipmunk's OC goes with Ash.**

**AGVT: My Scizor hates his Pokeball btw.**

**TLBOP: Same with Lucario, Espeon and Mew. I am permanently stalked by 3 of my pokemon friends XD.**

**AGVT: I have 2 Secret pokemon with me… One is in the shadows and is a dark type, and one counters Steel, rock, and Ice.**

**TLBOP: Darkrai and a fighting type**

**AGVT: Not tellin, Wait until the Final match of the Silver league.**

**TLBOP: 2 things, 1) Its called the Silver Conference. 2) We still have to get past Ash and Chipmunk's OC.**

**AGVT: Let's tell our OC names right here and now…**

**TLBOP: Better idea! Follow my lead! *Runs away***

**AGVT: *Follows TLBOP with Scizor following close behind***

**TLBOP: *Returns waving a piece of paper* I HAVE IT….Where'd you go?**

**AGVT: *Grabs TLBOP and puts him in a nelson* Gotcha! Oh I have a playful side.**

**TLBOP: *Laughs* I'm part Mew. Playful is in my nature!**

**AGVT: *Takes on a serious face* Let's get to work.**

**TLBOP: Here *Hands VT the sheet of paper***

**AGVT: *Takes paper and reads it***

**Name: Dexter**

**Nick: Dex**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Black clothes, medium height and built like a sprinter. Has pink hair, sharp canines and pink feline ears.**

**Personality: Serious and quiet at first. Logistical and strategic. Then becomes playful, bubbly and a prankster.**

**Team: Absol - Amber - Female - Neutral - Joker - Magic Mirror - Absolite**

**Lucario - Shade - Male - Neutral - Serious - Steadfast - Lucarionite**

**Espeon - Twilight - Female - Neutral - Serious - Synchronise - Quick Claw**

**Mew - Mew - Female - Dexter - Playful - Pressure - Mind Plate**

**Latias - Tia - Female - Latios - Playful - Pressure - Mind Plate - TO CATCH**

**Latios - Tio - Male - Latias - Serious - Pressure - Mind Plate - TO CATCH**

**Dexter - Dex - Male - Mew - Playful - Pressure - Mind Plate - LATER ON**

**Other**

**-Mew Hybrid/Mew**

**-Strategist**

**-Varied team based on speed, special attack and special defence**

**-Mates with Mew (Later on)**

**-Travelled 3 regions**

**-Home was in Ever Grande City, Hoenn**

**-Parents Dead**

**-Split Personality**

**-Aura Practitioner**

**Honours and Medals**

**-Hoenn League Winner**

**-Kanto League Runner Up**

**-Kalos League Runner Up**

**-Sinnoh League Third**

**-Honor Of Kalos**

**-Hoenn Dex Completion**

**-Tour De Altomare Winner**

**Aura**

**Colour - Black**

**Prime Weapon - Bow**

**Sec Weapon - Dual Katanas**

**Mate (If Possible) - Mew**

**Special Ability - Arrow Barrage**

**TLBOP: He is my OC**

**AGVT: Okay… Stay here… Scizor, Get the paper… *Scizor uses extreme speed and disappears***

**TLBOP: What's your OC like?**

**AGVT: *Scizor appears and talks to AGVT while he sweatdrops* really?! Chipmunk stole the paper… Oh… Okay. *Chuckles***

**TLBOP: Some friend he is….**

**AGVT: No Scizor was kidding and I found the paper in my pocket… *Hands TLBOP the paper and Dragonite pops out of Pokeball and starts talking to AGVT***

**TLBOP: *Reads***

**Name: Virousite Maple**

**Nick: Virus**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance:**

**Dark Green clothes, Medium-tall, built like a sprinter/gymnast. Has Dark Green hair that covers left eye, Yellow markings along hands and up to eyes and Dragon-like ears and Red Eyes. Has two Pokéballs hanging from a special necklace his Uncle gave him when he turned 9.**

**Personality: Serious and Intimidating at first. Logistical, Strategic, Bold like a dragon, and Wise like a dragon When friendly.**

**Team:**

**Shiny Scizor, Male- Bug/Steel- Technician- Serious- Scizorite**

**Rayquaza - Female- Dragon/Flying- Pressure- Calm- Dragon Fang **

**?- Female- Ground-Fairy- Clear Body- Rash- Has Mega stone.**

**?- No Gender- Dark- Nightmares- Calm- Black Sunglasses.**

**Gengar- Male- Ghost/Poison- Levitate- Naughty- Gengarite.**

**Shiny Dragonite- Female- Dragon/Flying- Multiscale- Joyful- Dragon Plate.**

**Gardevoir- Female- Psychic- Synchronize- Sassy- Gardevoirite.**

**Charizard- Male- Fire/Dragon/Flying- Blaze- Brave- Charizardite X **

**Other:**

**-Dragon Speaker**

**-Strategist**

**-Varied team based on Speed, Special Attack, Defense, and Special Defense.**

**-Mates with Rayquaza (Later on)**

**-Travelled 5 regions**

**-Hometown is Petalburg City, Hoenn**

**-Aura Practitioner**

**-Secret involving the KBF.**

**-Part Rayquaza.**

**Honours and Medals:**

**-Hoenn League Winner.**

**-Hoenn Dex Completion.**

**-Kanto Battle Frontier Champion.**

**-Kanto league runner-up.**

**-Kanto Dex Completion.**

**-Dragon's Den Member.**

**-Beat Hoenn Elite Four and almost Beat Steven.**

**-Unova League Winner**

**-Sinnoh league Winner**

**-Beat Cynthia.**

**-Kalos League Runner-up.**

**Aura:**

**Colour - Light Green**

**Prime Weapon - Bo staff**

**Sec Weapon - Aura Feathers**

**Mate (If Possible) - Rayquaza**

**Special Ability - Blessed Feathers of the Seven trails. (Requires the use of the Bo staff) **

**AGVT:*Turns to TLBOP* Now you know who My OC is Yea I did Complete the Kanto Battle Frontier, Right Before Ash went to Hoenn… I have gone to the Dragons Den, I am a Dragon Speaker, I am Part Rayquaza, I saved Rayquaza now she's on par with Scizor… I've faced the top Charizard from Charific Valley and came out on top, With a Charizard Professor Oak gave me… *Looks into the distance remembering memories of his achievements***

**AGVT's Scizor and Dragonite: *Sweatdrop***

**AGVT: TLBOP Why don't we start from Hoenn while Ash and Chipmunk start from Kanto?**

**TLBOP: You mean like have a chapter of us travelling to Johto from Hoenn and Ash and Chipmunk travelling from Kanto to Johto?**

**AGVT: YEP! *Chuckles enough for both eyes to glow***

**TLBOP: That is just CREEPY man**

**AGVT: What is?**

**TLBOP: When you chuckle your eyes glow….**

**AGVT: Ah… That was one of the "Perks" of being Part Rayquaza…**

**TLBOP: I have seen a small... problem with your OC.**

**AGVT: What is it?**

**TLBOP: Is your OC male?**

**AGVT: Yes.**

**TLBOP: Then why the fuq have you got him mated to a male legendary?**

**AGVT: Read my Pokemon team again… I've changed what Canon has to fit this.**

**TLBOP: Then you might want to revise this quote " I saved Rayquaza now** _**he's**_ **on par with Scizor"**

**AGVT: I was tired man… When I'm tired I mess shit up… There, I fixed it…**

**TLBOP: That's it for this chapter! I'm uploading it now!**


	2. From Hoenn to Hoenn

_**TLBOP: In this chapter there will be a ship, two OC's and a few random people!**_

_**AGVT: Really?**_

_**TLBOP: What? Is it too much of a spoiler?**_

_**AGVT: Yep.**_

_**TLBOP: How?**_

_**AGVT: It makes it boring. Anyways… On with the Story!**_

"Hi" - Speaking

'**Hello'** _- _Dragon speaking

'Hiya' _- _Telepathy

_Hi_ - Thoughts

**Hi **- Pokespeech

_-__Virus' PoV__-_

It was just a normal day, I was coming home from the Kalos Region, after making it to the finals. I was riding on top of Rayquaza, The head of the weather Trio.

'**We're almost there girl… A little while longer'** I said to her through Dragon speech. She growled in acknowledgement. I look down to see Littleroot town. I smirk remembering how my Scizor was my starter, he's been with me since the beginning… '**We're here, go down outside the Gym.'** I say to Rayquaza. She growls and descends in front of the gym, Everyone gasping and pointing at Rayquaza and I. I hop off Rayquaza as she's nearing the ground. Everyone gasps as I free fall to the ground, I whip out Rayquaza's Pokeball and throw Scizor's and land safely on my feet and go into the gym. "Hello? Are my Little relatives and my Parents home?" I yell into the seemingly Vacant Gym. I start to walk to the Battle area of the gym to see my dad working with his Vigoroth. I smirk and tackle him to the ground.

"Ahh! Virousite! How are you? It's been nearly 9 years since you left on your Journey!" My dad asks.

"What's with All the commotion?" My mother asks, walking into the battle area.

"Big brother!" I hear my little sister and brother May and Max yell. I chuckle and pick them up and put them on my shoulders. "Hey guys how are you?" I ask. "Good!" They both say. I chuckled "I'm guessing you guys want to see my pokemon?" Everyone nodded. "Okay," I said pulling out 7 pokeballs, "Come on out team!" I yell, throwing the pokeballs. One by one, they open up to reveal, Rayquaza, Diancie, Darkrai, Gengar, Gardevoir, a Shiny Dragonite, and a Charizard. Everyone roared or yelled their name and looked at my family, Gardevoir and Gengar rushed up to my family hugging them like old friends, Rayquaza nudged me. '**Where are we off too now?'** She asked, Dragonite looked at us and wanted to know the answer too.

'**We're going to Johto in a couple days…'** I said to them in dragon speech. "Everyone remembers Scizor, Gengar, Gardevoir and Rayquaza. Well here are my new Pokemon, Diancie from Kalos, She's a rock/Fairy type legendary, Dragonite which I got from the Dragons Den in Johto, while on vacation, and Darkrai a Dark type legendary from Sinnoh, and Charizard who Professor Oak Kindly gave to me since there wouldn't be any trainers for awhile…" I said, Mom, Dad, and Max were wide-eyed at the Legendary pokemon I caught recently. May was slightly interested in Diancie.

"Want to see something really cool? I asked, they nodded. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal a Keystone on a bracelet. "What's that?" May asked, "You'll see." I said pushing the keystone. Suddenly Scizor, Gengar, Rayquaza, Gardevoir, Diancie, and Charizard glowed Pink. After a few seconds they stopped revealing newer looking pokemon in their place. "They are Mega Scizor, Gardevoir, Charizard, Diancie, Gengar, and Rayquaza." I said. "You guys can Power down if you want to." They nodded and de-evolved to their original forms. My family looked wide-eyed at me and my pokemon. "Did I mention i'm also friends with Articuno, Moltres, AND Zapdos?" I suddenly say. "Really?!" Everyone but May says who decided to leave the room which I noticed. "Yes. now if you'll excuse me," I say recalling everyone except Scizor. "I gotta go check up on someone…" I say walking inside.

I see May sitting on the couch sighing. I walk up to the couch. "I know you don't like Pokemon sis…" She jumps up and looks at me wide-eyed. "H-how did you know?" "I'm wise like a dragon, I'm part Rayquaza, I gave up most of my Aura to save her… She repaid me by joining me and giving me some of her powers." I said Taking off my coat. May looks at my arms and see's yellow markings going up from my hands to my head, I move my hair out of my face and show her my eyes, They were normally Dark Green, now they're Blood Red…

She hugs me and starts crying into my chest, I hug her. "What's wrong?" I say, "D-Don't sacrifice your life to save legends, I don't want to lose my Big brother.." She sobbed, "Happy Birthday May…" I say, She looks up at me, "W-What?" she asks, "I was gonna go straight to Johto if Mom and Dad didn't call me before I left Kalos and asked for me to come home for your Birthday…" I said handing her a Pokeball… "Open It…" I say, "Okay, Go Pokeball!" she says, throwing it, what comes out makes her wide-eyed, "Eevui!" it cried, She gasps "Oh! It's soo cute!" May cried picking up Eevee and hugging it. "That's Eevee, I caught her in Kalos, Become friends with pokemon, they get stronger by battling alongside trainers. Also this." I said pulling out a Blazikenite stone and a Keystone and handing them to May. "Thats for your First Pokemon, When it becomes a Blaziken and you're friendly with it and it's friendly with you, give him this." I say, May runs up to me and hugs me. "Best Birthday Ever!" she yells. "Lets get going to Professor birch's lab." I say, she nods and follows me out the door once I put back on my jacket. "By the way Don't tell dad and mom about this conversation."

_**~MEANWHILE~**_

-Dex's PoV-

A man, if you could call him that, stood staring out to sea. He really should've expected to lose the Kalos league. He had gone into the finals expecting an easy victory so had not bothered to get his legendaries, one of which stood beside him now. Or rather, floated.

'_Where are you off to now then?_' Mew asked the 'boy'. After a short pause he replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Home I guess. Do you think you can turn into a Latias?" Soon, both Dexter and Mew were rocketing along the water. Despite the speed, the trip still gave Dexter time to reflect on the battle…

-Flashback (Dex's PoV)-

"We're waiting excitedly for the final battle between Virousite Maple and Black to begin, Both trainers have not had their pokemon attack.

"Charizard! use Overheat!" Virousite yells. A stream of fire went from Charizard to Blaziken, Which glanced Blaziken as he moved out of the way. "Fly in close and use Dragon Rage!" Virousite commanded.

"Blaziken use Blast Burn!" I yelled, as the Charizard was getting closer, at once both attacks fired and collided at the same time, dealing no damage to the pokemon.

"Black, You need to be vicious in battle to overcome more powerful opponents." Virousite yelled to me.

"That's what you think" I reply, formulating a way to take down his Charizard.

"Charizard, You ready to end this?" Virosite asks, which gets a nod from Charizard, He quickly pulls up his sleeve and presses the key stone on his wrist.

"So that's how he wants to play it is it? Very well. BLAZIKEN MEGA EVOLVE!" I yell, whipping the specially made sword from its place of my back before lightly tapping the key stone embedded in the hilt.

"You're not very wise to go against a Charizard with a Charizardite X mega stone…"

"Really? I hoped you would use that particular mega stone to be honest" i reply with a smirk.

"Charizard, use Blast burn combined with Steel wing and DRAGON RAGE!" Virousite yells

"Counter with protect and then use extreme speed to dodge any residue. Use extreme speed to get behind him and then use a metal claw powered dragon claw"

"YOU FOOL! My Charizard can break Protect EASILY! FULL POWER CHARIZARD! ADD AERIAL ACE!"

"NOW!" I yelled, just as the protect shattered. What resulted was Charizard ploughing into the ground as Blaziken used extremespeed last minute. Now behind the dragon/fire type, Blaziken floored him with a dual dragon claw. He then backflipped out of any attack range.

'**Charizard, Lets do this… use Aerial Ace to get close then grab Blaziken and use Seismic toss!'**

'_Blaziken, Jump.'_

'**Grab his leg then fly up and use Fire Spin and Seismic toss.'**

'_Use his head as a launch pad, flip over him and use dragon pulse'_

'**Halt! use Smog then use Fire Spin then use Seismic Toss'**

'_Smokescreen to counter, land and fire a dragon pulse/aura sphere barrage combo'_

'**Use Steel Wing to Protect yourself then use Fire Pledge combined with Overheat.'**

"Blaziken, take it" I ordered, hardly fearful of my special Blaziken's ability something my opponent didn't know about.

'**Activate Blaze!' 'Virousite, Your Opponent's pokemon has a special ability that I don't even know about…'**

"Take it" I replied, bored. Much to Virousite's surprise. What surprised him more was when Blaziken took no damage.

"Flash Fire heh, I never expected a Hoenn Starter to have an ability different to it's counterparts."

'_Use Hells fire combo_' I ordered. Blaziken then proceeded to decimate Charizard with a variety of fire type moves leaving Charizard no room to recover or retaliate. To cut a short story short, Charizard unfortunately is on the verge of fainting.

'**Charizard, Return!'**

"Rayquaza your turn… DRAGON ASCENT!" Virousite yelled. I gasped at the Move. "Then use DRACO METEOR!" He yelled after. I stifled a grin.

"USE DRACO METEOR CLIMB!"

"DRAGON RUSH COMBINED WITH OUTRAGE!" I went wide silently cursing myself for not bringing MY legendaries. I watched on in horror as Blaziken was decimated by the combination.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner is Virousite Maple!" the Ref announced. the crowd Cheered for Virousite, I was still wide-eyed and stood stock still, I look up to see Virousite recalling Rayquaza and walking over to my Blaziken and using Heal pulse on him and helping him over to me.

"Like I told you… Vicious with a strategy can always come out on top." He said turning to walk out. "Hear these words from a Wise dragon." The voice was higher than his normal voice, He went wide eyed and vanished.

I looked around the arena floor to find him nowhere, I recalled Blaziken and ran to the Pokemon center.

-End Flashback (Dexter's PoV)-

I was pretty sure that I would have beaten him if I had used MY legendaries but I had no time to ponder that now. We had landed in Littleroot. I had a good view of the town from my vantage point on 'Latias' and instantly picked out a single individual making his way to professor Birch. He was not alone, with him walked a girl who I had seen before. I jumped off 'Latias' and with my Mew like reflexes, landed on my feet in a half crouch. Directly in front of May and Virousite Maple before I realised I had not dropped my illusion that stopped people seeing me in all my hybrid glory…

-3rd Person PoV-

Dexter slowly stood up, Mew tail slowly waving back and forth. He wore his trademark black hoodie except the hood was down so Virousite and May could see the bubblegum pink hair with his feline ears.

"Hello" He said simply. A good start if any.

"You're Black, My Kalos league Final opponent!" Virousite said, eyes glowing blood red, "I'm guessing we both have questions for each other, your question is Why did my voice sound feminine when I confronted you after our match… Well your answer is I'm a hybrid as well…" Virousite said removing his coat and moving his hair. "Rayquaza's voice comes into mine sometimes…" He said walking up to me and extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow hybrid.."

"I guess...But you aren't the only one with wisdom. Where is Diancie? I can sense her but not see her." Dexter replied, eyes flashing blue then black before returning to the normal shocking blue.

"In one of the Pokeballs on my neck." Virousite said, grabbing both of the pokeballs and holding them out knuckle up, "Point to a hand and I'll open the pokeball residing in the hand."

Dexter's eyes flash black again before he points to the one in Virousite's left hand. Rayquaza's pokeball.

"Okay…" Virousite said throwing the 2 pokeballs that were in his left hand, out came Rayquaza and Diancie.

"You're not the only one with legends" Dexter said, sending a mental invite for 'Latias' to come down. She appeared next to him with a small coo.

"Hey" Dexter whispered rubbing her head gently.

"Mew…" Virousite said, Voice higher than before, "I know that's you… Latias and Latios are still in Alto Mare."

"Heh, obviously Rayquaza's knowledge is paying off. Or is it just common sense? I'm going for the latter." Dexter said as Mew turned back to normal.

"Oh where are my manners, This is my little sister May Maple." Virousite said, gesturing to May

"I know who she is. I faced her Dad, Norman, ages ago. She watched Amber decimate most of his pokemon" Dexter replied, eyes following Mew as she flew around his head giggling.

Dexter grinned at Virousite.

"Bet I can beat you to Elm's…"

**Authors note: FINALLY! This chapter of extreme length is done. Hope you guys enjoy. Also. The next match between Dexter and Virousite will be a LOT different. Look forward to it guys and keep on reading!**

**AGVT: This chapter was completely tiring to me and I think it was to TLBOP as well… but R&R… and we'll see you in the next chapter or on our other stories.**

**TLBOP: It was actually strangely rejuvenating for me….**


	3. Stuff Happens

**Hiya guys AGVT here! In this chapter we'll meet Professor Birch and a few other things will happen.**

**TLBOP is now joining!**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**TLBOP IS IN DA HOUSE! Basically what AGVT said but we also meet Prof Elm and stuff. Maybe get a starter.**

**AGVT:Who knows what we'll get. Anyways! ON WITH DA STORY!**

"Hi" - Speaking

'**Hello'** _- _Dragon speaking

'Hiya' _- _Telepathy

_Hi_ - Thoughts

**Hi **- Pokespeech

"**Hi" **- Aura speech

**-Third Person-**

"No… I'm not going to, I'm traveling to Professor Birch's lab with my sister. I would rather not have her get lost in Littleroot town." Virousite said putting on his coat.

"C'mon May." Virousite said while walking off, May jogging to catch up to him. Dexter shrugged, following them at a distance. His keen ears guiding him. Soon they got to the lab of Professor Birch. Virousite knocked on the door a couple times. A few seconds later, a man wearing a lab coat opened the door.

"Hello? How may I help you?" he said tiredly. Then he saw Virousite.

"Virus! How are you? It's been awhile since I saw you!" He said shaking Virousite's hand, then he saw May.

"Hello May! It's been a year since I saw you! you've grown haven't you? Are you excited to get your First Pokemon?" Professor Birch asked her, She nodded, blushing slightly. Dexter had grown bored and had gone to check up on the massive amount of pokemon which were stored here, in the ranch. Professor Birch led May and Virousite to the starter pokemon.

"Here we are, First we have the Grass-type, Treecko." Professor Birch said, May shook her head,

"Next we have the Water-type Mudkip," He continued while May shook her head,

"And Finally we have the Fire-type, Torchic." He said.

"I'll take Torchic." May said. Professor Birch nodded and handed her Torchic's pokeball and 5 more pokeballs.

"Professor, I don't need a 5th pokeball." May said pulling out a pokeball after seeing the Professor's confused face.

"I gave her a Pokemon for her birthday." Virousite said.

"Why don't you call it out May?" Professor Birch said.

"Okay, Go Eevee!" She called, releasing the pokemon inside, Dexter was walking in when she released Eevee.

"Eevui!" It cried. Professor Birch looked at Eevee and then remembered something.

"Oh, May I forgot to give you your pokedex!" He said handing May her pokedex,

"Why don't you scan Eevee, Scizor, and Torchic." May nodded and proceeded to Scan the pokemon,

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon, Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. This pokemon has the egg move Fake Tears, but has not been unlocked.**

**Scizor, The Pincer Pokemon, and the evolved form of Scyther, Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature. Note, the unusual coloration of this pokemon suggests it is a shiny Pokemon. This pokemon has the egg moves Quick Guard and Reversal and they have been unlocked.**

**Torchic, The Chick Pokemon, Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. This pokemon has the egg move Reversal, but has not been unlocked.**

"Alrighty then… Where are you going to travel for a region?" Birch asked, May was going to answer until a Pokeball opened to reveal a Dragonite '**Virus I wish to travel with you out of my pokeball.'** Dragonite said, to Virousite, who was the only one who heard it besides Dexter, "Very well…" Virousite said as May scanned Dragonite.

**Dragonite, The Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Dragonair, Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. Note, the unusual coloration of this pokemon suggests it is a shiny Pokemon. This pokemon has the egg moves Outrage and Dragon Pulse and they have been unlocked.**

"I'm planning on traveling the Johto region…" Virousite said,

"You're welcome to join me May." May nodded instantly, wanting to spend more time with her older brother/Idol.

Then Dexter came up.

"Your eevee is ready to evolve May…" Dexter said, Pulling out a Ice shard.

"What did she want to be?" May asked.

"I'll show you…" Dexter said, setting the ice shard on the ground, Eevee instantly went up and touched the shard and started glowing.

"Scan the pokemon when it's done evolving May." Virousite said, she nodded. It stopped glowing to reveal a new pokemon.

"Glaceon!" It cried, May quickly pulled out her Pokedex to scan the pokemon.

**Glaceon, The Fresh Snow Pokemon, It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere. Upon Evolution Glaceon learned Ice Shard, Ice Beam and Icy Wind.**

Dexter glanced at the door as a Lucario walked into the room. May whipped out her pokedex and scanned Lucario.

**Lucario. The Aura Pokemon. It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. This pokemon knows the egg move Blaze Kick.**

Dexter grinned slightly before reaching over and pressing a button on the pokedex.

**This Pokemon is male and belongs to the trainer Black. He knows the moves: Aura sphere, close combat, dragon pulse, dark pulse, cut, metal claw, strength, power up punch, mach punch, fire punch, ice punch, thunder punch, flash cannon, focus blast, extreme speed, blaze kick, dragon claw, dig, earthquake, magnet bomb, protect, detect, endure, high jump kick, jump kick, low sweep, growl, tackle, slam, iron tail, thunderbolt, lock on, guillotine and fissure.**

The Lucario looked at May.

"**I could have said that you know."**

Virousite looked at Lucario and the higher voice came back.

"Lucario, I thought you'd remember me?" Professor Birch looked around confused.

"Who's there?!" He asked. Virousite walked up.

"Me.. Rayquaza's savior…" Virousite said quietly. Professor Birch looked over at Virousite who was taking off his jacket,

"What did you say Virus?" He asked, seemingly interested.

"I spoke in that voice… Rayquaza and I, We saved each other, I used Aura to save her, while she used her power to save me… Since I almost died while giving her my Aura…" Virousite said,

"I'm going to head to Johto, May, are you going to join me or stay here and participate in the Hoenn league?" May looked at Birch, then her older brother, then smile.

"I'm going with you brother!" she said as she hugged him. Dexter smiled.

"2 is company and 3 is a crowd. But who cares?" Unfortunately, Virus ignored him,

"Cool, We're leaving in a couple hours May." May grinned.

"Time to get sorted then," she exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped as she started running out the door,

"May! Wait up!" Virousite yelled as he ran to catch up to his younger sister, Scizor picked up his coat and use agility to catch up to him, Dragonite started flying away following them to the Petalburg Gym. Virousite stopped and turned to go back and grab his coat when he saw Scizor with it in his hands, he grabbed it and put it on, Thanking Scizor, he started running to catch up to May. Then his keystone beeped, he gasped.

"MAY! STOP!" She looked back confused,

"Why?" she asked, he ran to where his keystone was pointing him to a mega stone for a pokemon, he continue running into the woods with May following him. His keystone beeped louder as he found a cave, After a few minutes of exploring the cave he found what he was looking for, He gasped and pulled out a megastone which Dragonite went up to and touched...

**-Back with Professor Birch and Dexter-**

"Well, Tell me what was up with Virus' arms?" Professor Birch asked.

"Huh? What?" Dexter replied, having not listened due to the fact he was having a telepathic conversation with Mew.

"Can you tell me what was up with Virus' arms?" Professor Birch asked again.

"Um. I think it may be better to let him tell you that himself" Dexter replied nervously. Birch nodded, blissfully unaware of what lay behind Dexter's illusion. He shrugged and went back to his research. A Bang stopped him from doing so, Virousite ran in along with May they were both wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Prof Birch asked, instead of replying Dragonite flew in and landed in front of Virousite and started glowing pink. This got Dexter's attention as well as Prof Birch's. Dexter was the first to react.

"Found it did you?" He asked.

"Yes… Dragonite Reveal yourself. Show them MEGA Dragonite!" Virousite said, The Pink bubble around Dragonite exploded with energy knocking Prof Birch off his feet, With a Roar a Light green dragon with slightly longer wings was there.

"Meet Mega Dragonite." Virousite said, turning to Dexter.

"Tell me how you found out." Virousite asked Dexter.

"Do you know how much psychokinetic energy that stone was giving off? It was easy to track." Dexter replied offhandedly.

"Not a Psychic, I'm a Dragon Speaker." Virousite said. Dragonite decided to Power down.

"Dex, Show Birch what you're hiding from us." Virousite said. Dexter gave a small grin.

"Not unless you can make me" He replied, giggling slightly. Virousite started grinning like a mad man. "Then You will love this…" He said, Spinning like a Zorua. He chuckled as everyone was wide eyed and gasping…

**-Pallet Town, Kanto-**

Ash was lounging on the sofa waiting for dinner to finish cooking, he was understandably bored.

"Mom! When is dinner going to be done? I'm starving!" He yelled.

"It'll be ready soon honey. Just hold on!" She called back.

"I'm gonna see what my Pokemon are up to, I'll be back in a while." Ash yelled to his mom running to the front door. Delila sighed.

"There goes my boy." She said as she watched her son run up to Professor Oak's Lab with Pikachu following him.

**-Oak's Lab-**

Ash ran up the stairs, bounding up 3 at a time, Eventually making it to the top. He ran up to the door and knocked on it,

"I'm coming!" Said a familiar voice. After a minute of waiting Tracey came to the door and opened it, Directing Ash to Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak is expecting you." Tracey said as he led Ash to Professor Oak's research area. "Ash m'boy! How are you this fine day?" Professor Oak asked as he walked out of his study. "I'm good Professor. I came to see my Pokemon and try to decide on where I want to go for my next region…" Ash said. Oak nodded slowly.

"Might i suggest re-doing the Johto region? My colleague in Hoenn tells me that two very interesting trainers are going there tomorrow" Oak exclaimed. Ash nodded thoughtfully.

"Who are they?" he asked. Oak looked at his screen.

"An experienced trainer called Virousite is one of them." he said. Ash shook his head.

"Never heard of him" he replied. Oak laughed. He looked at the screen again and his eyes went slack. Ash looked confused.

"Professor?" he asked.

"The other person is Black" Oak whispered. Ash frowned.

"Black? Wasn't he like…"

"Champion of Kalos? Yes Ash. He was before he retired to travel with his pokemon." Oak replied shakily. Ash smiled.

"Book me a plane, I'm taking Pikachu and Charizard." He exclaimed, running off to the pokemon center. Oak sighed before going over to book a plane for Ash.

**-Pokemon Center-**

Ash was at the phone talking to Liza.

"Hey Liza, I need you to send Charizard my way, I'm gonna re travel Johto." She looked at him confused

"Why are you re traveling Johto?" She asked,

"Two Interesting trainers from Hoenn are gonna travel Johto, Virousite Maple and Black the Former Champion of Kalos." Liza looked at Ash wide-eyed.

"V-Virousite! He came here a couple years ago on vacation. He beat all of the Charizards here with his. I heard he can Dragon Speak…" Liza said, Ash looked at her surprisingly,

"He did?" In truth he was slightly worried. If he was correct then Charizard would have been there by the time Virousite passed through, and Charizard HATED losing.

"Oh! He also had a Charizard X mega stone…" Liza added, Ash just gave her a wide-eyed expression. "R-Really?" He asked, still worried

"Yep! Go ask Professor Birch for more information. I don't know much about Virousite Maple and Black. Charizard will fly your way. Bye!" She said cutting the call. Ash just stood there, with a worried expression on his face.

**AGVT: Well… Thats a wrap for this Episode-I mean Chapter! *Chuckles nervously***

**TLBOP: It was long enough to be an episode. Well. Bai doods. *Leaves***

**Mew: *Flies in* Hiya!**

**Rayquaza:*uses Dragon ascent and appears* Bye!**

**Mew: *Pouts and flies away leaving AGVT alone***


End file.
